This invention relates to a key operated cap structure for use on containers, such as medicine bottles and the like, to prevent unauthorized access being obtained to the container, so that the container contents are available only to persons in possession of a suitable key.
It is of importance that containers such as medicine bottles and the like have security against unauthorized access, e.g. to prevent children from getting at the container contents. The need for security caps for such containers has long been recognized, and the art is replete with proposals of suitable security cap structures.
For example, the following U.S. patents disclose security closures and the like for containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,648 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,864 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,932 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,402 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,513 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,581 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,780
The prior art security cap structures tend to be of a complex construction, and certain of those which need keys to operate the cap, such as the structures shown in the Romaine and Kapphahn patents noted above, require the container or bottle neck to which the structure is applied to have a particular interior construction to enable the cap to be fitted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a more simple form of key operated security cap structure which can be applied to a container without the container having to have a specialized internal construction.